Winnie the Pooh Meets Megamind
Winnie the Pooh Meets Megamind is another upcoming new movie by David Graham (aka BowserMovies1989). It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Supervillain Megamind has been in constant struggle with superhero Metro Man for dominance of Metro City since they had both arrived on Earth as infants. However, Metro Man always has had the upper hand. In his latest plan, Megamind and his sidekick Minion kidnap reporter Roxanne Ritchi and hold her hostage in a copper-lined room. When Metro Man arrives to save her, he reveals he is weak to copper, and Megamind is able to obliterate him with a death ray. Megamind finally takes control of the city, but his celebration is short-lived as without Metro Man to challenge him, he finds his life has no meaning. While wandering the recently-opened Metro Man Museum, Megamind sees Roxanne nearby, and uses his holographic disguise to take the form of Bernard, the museum's curator, whom he had "dehydrated" into a small cube. He talks to Roxanne and becomes attracted to her, and then later is inspired by one of her statements to create a new superhero for him to fight. Megamind returns to his lair and creates a serum containing Metro Man's DNA which he plans to inject into a proper candidate. However, Roxanne's arrival at his lair with her dimwitted cameraman Hal causes Megamind to inadvertently inject Hal with the serum. Megamind takes advantage of the situation by disguising himself as Hal's "Space Dad" and convinces him to become the superhero "Titan", which Hal interprets as "Tighten". Hal spends several days training with his Space Dad before issuing a challenge to fight Megamind. On the day before the fight, Megamind gets into a fight with Minion, and Tighten tries and fails to woo Roxanne. Megamind, disguised as Bernard, takes Roxanne on a dinner date. Hal sees them, as as he had been infatuated with Roxanne, becomes upset and leaves. Shortly thereafter, Megamind's disguise fails, revealing his identity to Roxanne, who also storms off. The situation leaves him unable to find his invisible car, where he left an antidote to undo the change to Hal. Hal does not arrive at the scheduled fight, and Megamind finds that he has used his abilities for criminal purposes. As "Space Dad", Megamind tries to convince Hal to fight, but his disguise fails, and Hal realizes Megamind has used him and taken Roxanne from him. Hal engages in a super-powered fight with Megamind. Megamind lures Hal into a copper-lined trap, believing this would stop Hal, but he is unaffected and continues to fight. Megamind escapes from the battle and seeks out Roxanne, hoping she can help. She offers to take him to Metro Man's secret headquarters, where they are both surprised to find Metro Man alive. Metro Man faked the vulnerability to copper as he had become tired of being a superhero and wanted to retire to become a music star. Metro Man refuses to help, but offers Megamind the advice that a hero will always rise up to challenge evil. Returning to the city, Megamind does not believe he can become the hero the city needs, and allows himself to be locked up in prison. Hal kidnaps Roxanne and demands Megamind show himself or he will kill her. Megamind has a change of heart and pleds with the prison warden, apologizing for his past actions. The warden reveals himself to be Minion in disguise, accepting Megamind's apology, and frees him so they can fight Hal. As Hal is able to kill Roxanne, Megamind appears and frees Roxanne. The two escape, but Hal traps Megamind under rubble and threatens to kill him when Metro Man suddenly arrives, and Hal flees. Roxanne discovers that "Megamind" is really Minion in disguise, while "Metro Man" is Megamind. Hal, in his flight, recognizes Megamind's inability to pronounce words from Metro Man, and realizes he was duped. Hal flies back and fights Megamind, during which Megamind finds his invisible car. He grabs the antidote and is able to inject it into Hal, restoring him back to normal. Now hailed as heroes, Megamind and Minion appear at the reopening of Metro Man's museum, now dedicated to Megamind instead, while Metro Man, in disguise within the crowd, silently congratulates his former rival. In a mid-credits scene Minion is doing the laundry when a re-hydrated Bernard pops out of the washing machine. After chiding Megamind about cleaning out his pockets, Minion knocks Bernard out with the Forget-Me Stick. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy , SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, and The Masters of Evil will guest star in this film. Transcript ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Megamind/Transcript '' Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Superhero Films